Conventionally, as a SiC single crystal manufacturing apparatus, a manufacturing apparatus having a structure described in the patent document 1 has been suggested. In the SiC single crystal manufacturing apparatus, a source gas inlet is provided below a seed crystal so as to introduce source gas from below the seed crystal. In addition, a gas outlet is provided above the seed crystal so as to discharge the rest of the source gas supplied to the seed crystal and carrier gas from above the seed crystal. Accordingly, new source gas is continuously supplied to the seed crystal to grow a SiC single crystal. In addition, in the SiC single crystal manufacturing apparatus, at surroundings of a pedestal on which the seed crystal is disposed, an inside diameter of a crucible is larger than the other portion so as to increase an opening size of the outlet. Furthermore, a plurality of holes is formed in the pedestal and the crucible and purge gas is introduced from the holes. Accordingly, during growth of the SiC single crystal, clogging of the outlet due to attachment of SiC polycrystalline to the surroundings of the pedestal on which the seed crystal is disposed can be restricted, and the SiC single crystal can grow for a long time.
However, in a case where gas is discharged from the outlet above the seed crystal through a side surface of the seed crystal, as the SiC single crystal manufacturing apparatus described in the patent document 1, even when the inside diameter of the crucible is increased, an opening width of the discharge path is small, and it is difficult to stably prevent clogging. This problem can be restricted when the inside diameter of the crucible is further increased. However, when the inside diameter of the crucible is increased, a distance from an inner wall of the crucible to the SiC single crystal is increased. Thus, it is difficult to keep a high temperature of a growth surface of the SiC single crystal and to control a shape of the SiC single crystal based on heat of the crucible and radiant heat. In other words, in the SiC single crystal manufacturing apparatus having the structure described in the patent document 1, there is a trade-off relationship between restriction of clogging of the discharge path and keeping a high temperature of the growth surface of the SiC single crystal and controlling the shape of the SiC single crystal. Thus, it is difficult to further restrict clogging of the discharge path and to keep a high temperature of the growth surface of the SiC single crystal and to control the shape of the SiC single crystal more easily.